1. Field of the Invention
High speed water craft apparatus including a twin hull design which features passages for escape of air from beneath the boat when the hull begins to lift out of the water to the point where the craft is in danger of flipping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The speed and stability of water craft are directly affected by the proportion of the craft which remains immersed in water while the craft is moving. The less contact with the water, the less hydrodynamic drag and the craft travels closer to maximum operating speed. Less immersion, however, also decreases stability and control. High speed water craft are able to travel at sufficient speeds to allow a craft to literally become airborne. On occasion, the bow of a high speed water craft is forced upward by air being forced below the craft. At times the volume and force of the air plunging beneath the bow is sufficient to cause the bow to lift upward and flip the craft over backward, resulting in serious injuries or death to the driver of the craft.
Various attempts have been made to design a hull for high speed water craft which will remain parallel to the water while still being able to travel at maximum speed. Air spoilers and other mechanisms have attempted through aerodynamics to prevent high speed flips.
In Patent 1,794,898 the hull design focused on float reconstruction so as to provide more rapid lifting of the hull from the water as acceleration occurs, thereby causing less hydrodynamic drag and offers minimum resistance and increased lateral stability.
In Patent 1,176,446 the hull design of the water craft is constructed so as to provide an even surface at the stern, thereby keeping the craft on an even keel at high speeds, thereby minimizing drag and vibration with increased overall stability.
In Patent 3,600,777, water craft hull design was constructed with air channels so as to provide increased lateral stability when making sharp turns at planing speed, as well as increased pitch stability.
In Patent 2,126,304, the water craft hull was designed to trap air beneath the hull between stabilizers for added planing ability as well as increased stability when turning sharply at high speeds.
In Patent 3,937,164 the hull design of a water craft was constructed so as to create a venturi chamber of air thereby increasing lift capabilities while at the same time providing positive stability to the craft. In addition, the power pad is designed to streamline air beneath the craft prior to contact with the propulsion source, resulting in higher efficiency of propulsion.